Good Morning, Beautiful
by IllusionMasterZexion
Summary: Edward hears a song on the raido. I just thought this would make a cool songfic. More to come if you like it! Rated T for future.
1. Chapter 1

****

Ok. This just randomly bounced it's way into my head. I was listening to this song and BAM! There it was. Don't ask why. Review and maybe I'll write more.

Disclaimer: could there possibly be anything anyone hates more than these stupid disclaimers? No, I didn't think so. Trust me, if I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be sitting here. Even if I owned the song, I wouldn't be here. So I guess it's a good thing I don't own them, huh?

EPOV:

__

Good morning, beautiful.

How was your night?

Mine was wonderful

With you by my side

When I open my eyes

And see your sweet face

It's a good morning beautiful day.

I put down the book I was reading and stared at the stereo smiling. This song was perfect for a morning like this. I was lying next to my sweet, beautiful, perfect angel, my arms around her. The rain softly pattering on the slightly open window, making my angel's scent even stronger, more heavenly. She was asleep, grinning a little at something in her dreams. I kissed her head gently, making her grin widen.

__

I couldn't see the light

I didn't know day from night

I had no reason to care

But since you came along

I can face the dawn

Cause I know you'll be there.

I started to sing along softly, because every word was true.

"You never told me you could sing like that." My fiance whispered. I watched as she opened her eyes and smiled. I flashed her that one smile I knew she loved, dazzling her.

__

"Good morning beautiful

How was your night?

Mine was wonderful

With you by my side

When I open my eyes

And see your sweet face

It's a good morning beautiful day."

She sighed and snuggled closer to me. I let go of her body and placed my hands on either side of her face, pulling it up to brush my lips against hers. After a moment, I pulled back to give her some air. Her eyes sparkled, temporarily dazzling me.

_"I never worry_

_If it's raining outside_

_Cause in here with you, girl_

_The sun always shines._

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_When I open my eyes_

_And see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day._

_Oooh, good morning beautiful day_"

She smiled as the song faded. "My night was wonderful too. But my morning was better." she said as she reached up and kissed me again.

I returned it, wanting to spend all eternity right here, in the arms of my angel.

****

In case you couldn't figure it out, the song was "Good Morning Beautiful" by Steve Holy, I love this sexy, gorgeous country star!

ANYWAY, like it? Love it? Want to throw jelly filled tomatoes at it? I don't care! Tell me if I should write another, or just forget the whole thing! Remember: REVIEWSINSPIRATION!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hey, I'm back! Ok, I like this one. I hope you do, too.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? ………….Alright. I don't own Twilight or the song. But I would like to!

BPOV:

"Oh, Edward! Don't you just love it?" I exclaimed as we topped the last hill. Before us lay our new home. It was a place called Danesville, located in northern Washington. It wasn't very big, and didn't have a lot of anything, but it reminded me of where we first met.

"It looks like Forks," he replied. I looked at him. He was driving slower than normal, letting me enjoy the view. His wonderful golden eyes met mine, and I forgot everything that was happening.

He chuckled and glanced back at the road, releasing me from my trance. "Stop doing that." I playfully glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

My glare turned serious. Then I started to sing a song that I'd heard almost twenty years ago.

__

"If you blink you might miss it,

Population 803,

Five miles long, four miles wide,

Feels just right to me,

Where a handshake still means something,

And the little man still counts,

Water tastes like its supposed to,

Yeah, folks 'round here are proud

To be from a little town"

"That's beautiful, Bella," Edward said as we pulled into the driveway of our new home. It was after dark, and we'd just hauled our last load down from Canada. I jumped out and walked to the porch swing hanging from the deck out front. He followed and sat beside me.

__

"Well the stars they just seem brighter,

And the pace is nice and slow,

And families stay together,

God must be smiling down,

Here on a little town."

We stayed on the swing, and in each other's arms that whole night.

The next day, we decided to walk around, since it was overcast and there was nothing else to do. At the end of the road was a couple of cardboard boxes with two little kids behind them. They were selling lemonade and asked if we wanted some.

"Sure, we'll take two cups," Edward smiled down at the little boy, who couldn't be more than seven or eight. He was freckled and had the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen. His hair was sandy, as was the little girl's. She came bounding up with two lemonades. Edward thanked her and gave them a dollar, smiling broadly when their faces lit up. Apparently, we were their first customers.

We continued walking, pretending to drink as we went.

I was smiling the whole time. Finally, he got annoyed. "Bella, please tell me what you're thinking."

"I was thinking about you and those kids. And the song I was singing yesterday. It just fits.

__

"There's a cardboard lemonade stand,

At the end of our drive,

For fifty cents will fill you up

He's seven and she's five,"

Edward laughed. "You're right. It does fit."

We walked past the grocery store and saw an advertisement in the window for a football game this Friday night. I wondered if whoever wrote this song had been here before. It was starting to feel that way.

__

"And in the father's foot ball Fridays,

We pack the kids and we head out,

We climb the stands,

And pass the band,

And join the hometown crowd,

And scream 'Go little town!'"

"It's perfect, isn't it?" I asked on our way back home. "I mean, I never thought I'd like living in a small town. But I guess I do. I like it a lot."

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm glad you like it." He paused. "How does the rest of that song go? It describes this place perfectly."

__

"Well, the stars they just seem brighter,

And the pace is nice and slow,

And families stay together,

God must be smiling down

Here on a little town.

Aren't you glad we settled down,

Here in a little town?

If you blink you might miss it,

Population 803,

Five miles long four miles wide,

Feels just right to me."

He led me up onto our front porch. "It feels just right to me," he repeated.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Me too. Let's stay as long as we can."

"Okay, love. Whatever you want," then he leaned down and kissed me.

****

This song is so good! It's called "Little Town" by Lonestar. I like Lonestar. I like pretty much any country artist! Anyway, tell me what you think! I've got several thousand ideas! Ok, more like twenty-ish. If you want, I'll put them all up! But you have to review and tell me you want them!! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever….and I apologize. You could listen to my excuses, but I will not subject you to that sort of torture. Instead you get a really awesome fanfic! I used to listen to this song all the time!!! (yes, I'm a child of the 90s, so pardon the boy band stuff) Hope you like it!!!**

**I don't own anything!!**

**

* * *

**

Third Person POV!!

"I can't believe you suckered me into this…" Edward said as they stood outside the nightclub. Loud music played from inside, and multicolored

lights flashed just beyond the open doorway. A line of people stretched around the corner, all wanting to get in.

"You should know not to bet against Alice," His wife replied, smiling at him.

"Bella, don't talk to him. He'll go all sweet on you and you'll try and get him out of it…which by the way, won't work." Alice interrupted, walking

up behind them. She was wearing a dress, which was too short on the top and bottom, and high heels that could be used as flagpoles.

"Time to go!!" Emmet exclaimed. He had followed Alice. "Ready?" he asked.

"No," answered Edward.

"Too bad!" he proceeded to push Edward into the club. They made their way through the sea of bodies, and to the door that led backstage.

"Do I have to?" the bronze haired vampire complained.

"Yes. You lost. Just do it." Alice said.

One of the tech guys came over and handed Edward a mic. "Your on after this song." He practically shouted. Then he walked away.

Edward turned the full force of his eyes on Bella, who had chosen to remain silent. He let them fill with sadness and torture.

She was about to crack when the last notes of the playing song faded. Emmet took this chance and shoved Edward toward the stage.

"And now…" the DJ announced. "A new-comer to our stage….give it up for Edward Cullen!!!"

Surprisingly, the crowd went wild. Edward sighed and walked on stage, waving. He nodded to the DJ, who flipped a few switches on his table

and the music started.

**_Can I get your number baby?_**

**_Hit me with the seven digits._**

**_Can I get your number baby?_**

**_Hit me with the seven digits._**

All three watching vampire's mouths dropped. They stared in disbelief as Edward put on a pair of sleek shades and unbuttoned his shirt so his

bare chest showed.

**_When you walked through that door_**

**_I nearly lost my mind_**

**_Your sexy attitude _**

**_And something bout your smile_**

**_I knew right then and there_**

**_I had to know your name_**

**_I had a crush before _**

**_But this just ain't the same_**

Edward glanced over at his family. Their mouths were hanging open. He smiled, making all the girls in the audience swoon.

**_Cause I've never fallen in love before_**

**_With a girl I didn't even know_**

**_And there's something about you_**

**_That tells me I should be down_**

**_I been east, I been west_**

**_Even all around the world_**

**_But I've never seen a girl like you_**

**_I've seen blondes and brunettes_**

**_And some really hot redheads_**

**_But I've never seen a girl like you._**

He was good. There was no doubt about it. Even some of the guys were yelling and clapping and whatnot. Edward started doing some very

complicated, choreographed moves, to everyone's pleasure.

**_Must be a supermodel_**

**_You're a perfect ten_**

**_Your body's off the hook_**

**_And girl I must confess_**

**_If you were on display_**

**_I'd wait all week in line_**

**_Please check my vision_**

**_Cuz I can't believe my eyes_**

**_Cuz I've never fallen in love before_**

**_With a girl I didn't even know_**

**_And there's something about you _**

**_That tells me that I should be down, da-a-own!_**

**_I been east, I been west_**

**_Even all around the world_**

**_But I've never seen a girl like you_**

**_I've seen blondes and brunettes_**

**_And some really hot redheads_**

**_But I've never seen a girl like you._**

Everyone in the club was pressed up against the stage, watching and listening to Edward's amazing singing. Bella was yelling louder than

anyone else. And Alice was dancing with Emmet.

**_Can I get your number baby?_**

**_Hit me with the seven digits._**

**_Can I get your number baby?_**

**_Hit me with the seven digits._**

The music slowed and the lights all moved in towards Edward, making the stage light in a white glow. He ran over and grabbed Bella's hand,

pulling her onstage with him as he sang…

**_I've never fallen in love before_**

**_With a girl I didn't even know_**

**_But there's something about you_**

**_That tells me that I should be down_**

There was a brief pause in the music, then it picked back up. Edward started dancing again, and this time Bella joined him.

**_I been east, I been west_**

**_Even all around the world_**

**_But I've never seen a girl like you_**

**_I've seen blondes and brunettes_**

**_And some really hot redheads_**

**_But I've never seen a girl like you._**

**_Never seen a girl like you_**

**_I been east, I been west_**

**_Even all around the world_**

**_But I've never seen a girl like you_**

**_I've seen blondes and brunettes_**

**_And some really hot redheads_**

**_But I've never seen a girl like you._**

**_Like you…_**

The music ended, the crowed went crazy. Their screams were deafening.

Bella smiled at him, and he smiled back. They bowed and exited.

"That was great!!!" Alice laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you've been practicing behind our backs!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

Emmet smiled evily. A thought forming inside his head.

"No! I will not!!!" Edward growled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"He wants me to do an encore."

"Not just me. Listen." Emmet said in his defense. Sure enough, the place was ringing with Edward's name. "See? They want it too."

Edward thought about it. "On one condition."

Emmet nodded. "Okay,"

"Next time you lose, I get to pull double on you,"

"Deal! Go get'em!!"

Edward sighed and turned to Bella, giving her a kiss. "If I ever bet against Alice again, smack me over the head with a shovel," he muttered.

Bella laughed. "Alright. Good Luck."

Edward smiled genuinely at her, then turned and headed back into the spotlight.

* * *

**Ok, this one is kind of weird. Don't blame me though. I'm tired, and things usually come out weird when I'm tired. The song I used was "Can I Get Your Number?" by No Authority…yes they are a boy band, and no…I don't care if you like them or not. Anyway, give me some feedback………….in other words, review please!!!!!**


End file.
